


Simon Lewis, and the Horrible, Terrible, A Little Bad, Mostly Confusing Day

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aro ace Raphael Santiago, Brave and loving, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Like the lightest amount, M/M, POV Simon Lewis, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Pride Parades, So don't worry, They're one giant loving family, but still an idiot, meet ugly, simon is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: It's Pride day, and Simon takes the matter of some antis in his own hands, quite literally. Except things might not be that simple after all.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Lydia Branwell/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Simon Lewis, and the Horrible, Terrible, A Little Bad, Mostly Confusing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shadowhunters Bingo  
> Square filled: Meet Ugly  
> Happy reading!

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

The door almost opens on Clary’s face, eyes flying wide open, her hands instinctively coming up to shield her face. If the doorbell didn’t wake her up, this would do it.

“Oh just call me Simon.” Brown curls poke in the doorframe, thick black rims dangling on the bridge of his nose, taking in the old ratty _‘I <3 Brooklyn’ _ t-shirt and a pale-pink boy shorts. “Wow Fray! You look like crap.”

“You woke me up at 7 o’clock in the morning, Lewis.” Clary glares at her best friend. “Don’t tempt me.” 

“Babe who’s at the door?” Simon turns around to see the raven haired girl coming out of the bedroom.

“Just Simon.” Clary yawns, walking into the kitchen, Simon looks affronted.

“Really? I’m your best friend.” Simon pouts. “And how in the world do you look like a freaking Madonna at 6 in the freaking morning?”

“The secret is having a great girlfriend,” Izzy drops a wink in Simon’s direction, and Clary’s pale cheeks flush.

“Aww you two are cute!” Simon coos. “It’s disgusting. Please never stop. And when are the others coming? It’s Pride! We need to get ready!” Simon whines.

“Alec and Magnus are picking up Jem, Tessa and Will, and Helen and Aline are picking up Julian and his girlfriend. And Jace is coming in later.”

Simon smiles. Izzy drags Clary to the shower, and he makes a face, before putting on his headphones. It’s not that he doesn’t want them to be happy, hell, after what Clary went through with her homophobic father and brother. But it’s hard not to feel like a third-wheeling sidekick at times, and sometimes Simon worries those feelings might turn a good day into a bad one.

But then Magnus is barging in, Tessa laughing, with Alec, Will and Jem carrying bags, and Simon scrambles to help them out, all the worries at the back of his mind forgotten.

___________________________

“Isn’t this too much of glitter? Even for you?” Simon eyes Magnus’ outfit like it’s the Black Plague, and honestly, he’s sure Magnus would wear it equally fashionably if he was alive at the time of the Black Plague. Magnus narrows his eyes, and Simon’s mouth goes dry. 

“Solomon, it would be a hot day in hell before it becomes too much glitter for me,” Magnus smirks, and Simon can see Alec roll his eyes behind him before breaking into a loving grin.

“Wait, don’t you mean cold?” Simon carries on, craning his head so he can see Magnus.

“Simon, stop moving!” Clary’s paintbrush moves out of the line, and she hits him in the forearm. 

“OW! Fray! Stop hitting me!” Simon rubs at the place where she hit him. 

“Then stop moving!” Clary glares at him, “And really Magnus, shouldn’t it be ‘It’ll be a cold day in hell’?”

“No,” Will pipes up from his spot on the floor, his eyes glued to _Red, White and Royal Blue_ , “Actually according to Dante’s _Inferno_ -” 

“Hell’s cold,” Tessa finishes the sentence from where she’s putting a small bi pride flag as a coat pocket in Jem’s coat. Both Jem and Will smile at her, love reflecting in the two pairs of blue and silver eyes.

“Well? What do you think?” Izzy twirls around in her sundress with pink, blue and purple flowers stitched on the white fabric, her hair cascading down her petit form. 

“Wow!” Clary’s grip on the paintbrush falters, and there’s a trail of yellow paint all over Simon’s face.

“Fray! Stop undressing your girlfriend with your eyes and paint the flag!” Simon whines. Clary blushes, and Isabelle gives a proud smile, before pecking her on the lips. There’s the sound of the front door opening, and Lydia’s voice floats in. 

“Sorry we’re late, we kept getting uh-” Lydia swallows. “We got distracted,” Jace smirks, “A couple times.”

“Ugh, straight people,” Alec grimaces, “Why can’t you control yourselves?”

“Not that I don’t agree with that sentiment sometimes, but Darling, you really shouldn’t talk about this since that time at Shwarma’s birthday,” Magnus winks at his boyfriend, who immediately turns as red as Izzy’s lipstick. “Well half a dozen times, technically.”

“Magnus!” Alec half shrieks, half glares, and Isabelle almost topples down with laughter.

“Shwarma? Really?” Simon deflates, “It’s Pride! You can at least call me by my actual name on Pride!”

“Listen Shaquil-”

Julian rushes in, his face flushed, tension oozing out of his form, his jaws tight, shoulders stiff, his girlfriend Emma following him, and everyone can feel the alarm in her posture.

“Hey can you guys paint the flags on our- Jules!” Helen rushes in. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“It’s nothing, Helen. It’s fine,” Julian tries to assure her, but Helen, always a big sister, approaches him, a hand on the shoulder to ground him. “Julian, what is it?” her voice calm, gentle, a voice she usually reserves for talking to Ty or Tavvy.

Julian’s breath stutters, “It’s the people at the- at Pride, the- uh- the news channel they are- they uh-”

“Those bastards are saying that asexuals and aromantics and everyone in the ace spectrum don’t qualify to be in the community! They want them to leave the Parade or join the Allies!” Emma’s eyes blaze, “If I get my hands on them I swear-”

“Em please-” Julian tries to reason with her, but hurt and shakiness in his voice clear as day.

“No. Emma’s right,” Alec speaks up, “No-one gets to decide who ‘qualifies’ to be in the community. No-one gets to appoint themselves some sort of a gatekeeper of the one place it’s _supposed_ to be safe. Where it’s supposed to be accepting. Everyone who wants a place should get one, everyone who deserves a place should get one.”

Julian feels a form approaching him, and looks up to find Magnus’ glittery form in front of him, the sunlight from the open windows reflecting on the sequins and glitters on his pink and purple tank top and blue sequined pants. There’s a quiet reassurance in those pair of gold-green eyes that takes him by surprise. Magnus crouches down until he’s at eye level with Julian’s hunched up form on the ottoman.

“Julian? I know this probably is gonna feel like a bunch of crap, and feel like I’m preaching you stuff,” Magnus says slowly, deliberately measuring every word, “But don’t let others define who you are. And you’re part of a group of people who are often misunderstood, and unaccepted. 

“So, I’m gonna tell you the same thing I told my best friend. Yes, there are people who believe that you don’t belong in the community, and yes, we all, your family, believe that everyone belongs in the community if they want, that you belong. But none of that matters remotely as much as what you believe in. If you believe you belong, there are not enough words in the world that can prove otherwise. So believe in yourself, Julian. We’re right here if you need us. And if anyone dares to tell you anything, let me know so I can tell them exactly where to shove all the crap.”

Helen can feel Julian’s shoulders unclench slowly under her palm. The panic in his face reduces slowly, painstakingly. Emma’s the one to come forward first, wrapping her arms around him, and he visibly sags. She asks him to paint her a small flag on her cheeks, and he goes to his studio to pick out the colours, Emma following him.

After she’s sure that he can’t hear her, Helen sighs, her forehead creased with worry. “Jules is just a kid. He’s barely 17. He shouldn’t have to face all this.” Aline hugs her, and Helen hides her face in her wife’s neck, while Aline traces soothing circles on her back.

“Isn’t this what we fought for?” Clary mutters, audible only to Simon, sitting closest to her. “So the kids wouldn’t have to worry about not finding a place to belong in?”

“You’re right, Fray,” he speaks quietly, “No-one should have to worry about not belonging. Definitely not these kids.”

______________________________________

After Julian and Emma come back, flags painted on both their cheeks, Emma’s ones beautiful, clearly made with skillful hands, and Julian’s ones messy, but loving nonetheless. And it’s clear neither of them mind the mess from the way they hold each other’s paint stained hands. All the adults hurry, trying to keep his mind off the incident before.

Simon notices Helen keeping an eye on Julian, getting distracted from the smallest tasks, clearly worried. After the third time she doesn’t hear Isabelle calling her, Simon goes to Helen.

“Hey, uh I know you are a big sister, and it’s not like you can just stop worrying about him,” Simon smiles, “I should know, Becky tells me enough times. But it’s Pride. So just enjoy it with your wife, and I can look out for him. If you’re comfortable of course.”

Helen looks taken aback, “Simon, please! You don’t have to-”

“Helen please,” Simon assures her, “I know it sounds like fake news, but you deserve to let go and have fun once in a while. It’s not like I have people running around me all the time. Besides, Jules is all our little brother, I don’t mind looking out for him!”

Helen finally relents, and soon everyone is hurrying out of the house, Isabelle and Clary holding each other close by hands around each other’s waists, followed by Will, Jem and Tessa linking their elbows together, Aline walking side by side with Helen with a hand thrown around her shoulders, Magnus and Alec sharing a half rainbow, half bi pride coloured long scarf that Luke knitted for them, Jace and Lydia getting Luke’s minivan for them to get in, Julian and Emma after them. Simon following last.

____________________________________

Every year, whenever Simon comes to Pride, he makes sure to take home some rainbow skittles and a t-shirt for his sister Rebecca, with a terrible pansexuality related pun on it. She laughs every time, and sometimes throws it at him depending on how terrible the pun is. And every time, she asks him to wear that t-shirt on her birthday with a proud smile. All his friends know about it, so whenever they pass a t-shirt stall, they either help him find one, or let him take his time.

This year, there’s so many stalls that he thinks it’ll take him all year to check out every single one of them. They’ve been laughing so much his cheeks hurt, especially since Alec pointed out a lesbian Daffy Duck to Jace and Will, who have promptly cowered behind their girlfriends. Magnus has wanted to buy a gay Spiderman hoodie for Alec, due to some inside joke between them, but Alec has been half terrified, half exasperated. Aline and Alec both have gotten their significant others a tricolour flower crown, then proceeded to melt into a puddle of love when they tried them on.

Normally, Simon is happy for them. He is right now, too. All of them have been through so many things so early in life, but that also means that he stands out more, and the thoughts prickle at the back of his mind again. So, when the couples are mingling, he hangs back, trying not to god knows what wheel beside the seven couples.

“Okay that is the one, I can feel it!” Simon is holding a purple t-shirt with _‘Pan-nick! At the Disco’_ in pink, yellow and blue lettering. He can feel Clary giggling next to him, until Magnus drags her off to the Glitter Booth, to get a temporary tattoo. He pays for the T-shirt, but next step, and he’s falling straight (well, not so much) down to the ground. 

Simon gets up, and looks down at his tattered converses, painted in Pride colours by Clary. The laces are loose, explaining why he fell down just before. He crouches down to tie them, and there are some people behind him yelling.

Simon hears them for a second, and it’s just slurs. His breath stutters with every word, and it gets worse. There are sneers, and the sounds get louder by the second.

Simon knows he’s not as strong as Jace, and he doesn’t have the upper body strength as Alec. He doesn’t even have any martial arts training like Izzy and Aline. But he’ll be damned if he ever stayed quiet when idiots badmouth people when they have no right to do so.

And Magnus does always say that he doesn’t know when to shut up.

“You know what?” Simon gets up, “You have no right to talk about anything that doesn’t pertain to you.” The man standing right in front of him is so young, young enough to be mistaken for one of Julian’s friends, or would have been, if it wasn’t for the black leather suit jacket he’s donning over the black dress shirt. There’s a group of people wearing what Magnus usually describes as ‘straight people clothes’ a little behind him. Simon picks up on their conversation, and it’s just more lies, and more criticism, and more opinions that shouldn’t matter but given anyway.

On other days, Simon would simply ignore them, not even giving them the satisfaction of a retort. But not today. Julian’s hurt face flashes in front of his eyes, as well as Clary’s comment. Simon feels himself fill with a rage and hurt that he haven’t felt in a long time, and lashes out.

“You think this is funny? You think you get to decide everything that happens in the one place you shouldn’t have any say in? The community is special, it isn’t your home where you can just control everything! No-one here owes you an explanation! No-one here is broken! No-one here is confused! No-one here is going through a phase!”

“You say you’re looking out for them so they don’t ‘ _miss out_ ’ on anything! Seriously! Are you freaking serious right now?! It’s literally their choice! Having sex and a partner doesn’t define anyone! If anyone wants stay away from all that, that doesn’t make them a prude! That makes them determined in their own decisions! It makes them their own person!”

“So take your heteronormative version of everything out of here! Or better yet shove it up your ass!” The man is rooted in the spot, and there’s a shock thinly veiled under that scowl. Simon gives him one last stink-eye before turning around.

Normally this would be the end of the line. But there’s not even two steps before there’s another slur coming from behind him, and now with laughter and sneers. 

And that does it.

Simon doesn’t realize when he’s turned around, just feels the ripple in his bones when his fist collides with that man’s jaw. Scowl-face staggers back, hand pressed on the side of his jaw, eyes bewildered, but Simon doesn’t notice, he’s pretty sure he’s broken at least a couple bones in his hands. 

“OW! HOLY MOTHER OF-” Simon almost doubles over, fist clutched in his left hand, but Clary catches him before he can fall ass up on the sidewalk. Simon’s face is scrunched up with pain, and Clary drags him away from those people, but there’s already a crowd forming around them.

“Fray! Why doesn’t anyone tell to people that punching people hurts like a mother!” Simon writhes in pain, and he can feel a flash of blonde hair flopping in front of him, and Jace is there, giving him first-aid, his fireman training kicking in, Tessa helps him, but within a minute his fist is the size of a fish bowl. Alec and Jem, always the responsible ones, go out to get the cars. Simon turns to look for Scowl-face, but he isn’t there, and he feels a little proud.

___________________________

“What the hell were you thinking!” the clear outrage in Clary’s voice is enough to make Simon wince. The scowls and glares Alec and Aline send his way certainly don’t help either. Tessa gets back with clean bandages and Jace puts his fire-fighter skill to use.

“Ow! Jace!” Simon hisses just as Jace cleans the wounds with an alcohol swab. “A warning might be good!”

“Warnings are for people who don’t punch random strangers at Pride.” Jace glares at Simon. “Seriously, dude, what were you thinking? You don’t go around hitting people!”

“Are you really lecturing me after you punched that guy in the bar when he tried to talk down to Alec?” Simon fires back, and Jace scrunches up his eyebrows.

“Exactly. _I_ did it. _Me_.” Jace gestures at himself. “I’m the reckless idiot one, Simon, not you.”

“ _This_ is a momentous occasion,” Alec mutters. Jace ignores his brother, choosing to glare at Simon instead.

“It’s Pride, Simon! So many people coming together to celebrate who they are! Don’t go around punching people!” Isabelle swats Simon on his arm, and he winces.

“They were insulting everyone! What was I supposed to do!” Simon’s voice cracks. “There are hundreds of children just like Julian who hear every single day that they’re broken! That _‘Oh you haven’t met the right person yet’_ and _‘oh you’re just going through a phase it’ll pass’_! Those people were yelling at the kids who were going to the aspec merch stall and I had to- I had to just do something!”

“Yes, something _except_ assault.” Jem speaks up. “You are lucky they didn’t press charges. It could have been drastic.”

“I know- I just- I- I felt so much anger I just-” Simon scrubs his face with a both palms. “I’m sorry guys. I’m- I really just- I don’t know.”

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose. “Simon, all things aside, do you realize how badly this could have gone? If the media got wind of this everyone in that Pride parade would be scrutinised under the public microscope.

“I know- I’m sorry- I’m sorry-” Simon buries his head in his palms. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly.” Lydia scowls.

Will speaks up. “I think he had a point.”

“Don’t even, William.” Jem glares at his boyfriend.

“I didn’t say I supported his actions, just his point.” Will mumbles.

“Guys I have to go,” Magnus walks in, tapping on his phone, visibly upset. “A friend of mine needs a help. Someone hit him in the Parade.” Alec wraps his boyfriend in a quick hug, and Magnus sags into it for a moment, before rushing towards the door. “I’ll get him home.”

“No, bring him here!” Helen says. “He shouldn’t be alone after that. We don’t mind keeping him company.”

“He’s not a... people person, per say.” Magnus explains. “But I’ll offer him nonetheless.”

___________________________

It’s almost half an hour before the doorbell rings, and it’s the most excruciating half hour of Simon’s life. Everyone has been either angry, or worried, or angry and worried, which, he has to admit, is the worst one. Alec’s scowl has gotten darker, especially after Magnus left looking so frantic, and Aline, Isabelle and Lydia have been glaring at him non-stop. Helen and Tessa have been fussing over him, while Jace and Will provide a truly scathing commentary of everyone’s feeling, as observed by the respective Herondales. And worst of it all, Julian has been upset ever since he heard about the whole thing, and Emma had to take him home to calm him down.

The doorbell rings, and Alec all but sprints downstairs to open the door. Simon doesn’t lift his head from where it’s buried in his palms, and he can feel everyone going to greet the new arrival. There’s a deep voice he can’t place, and it’s enticing enough for him to want to go check them out. Well, almost. His current feeling-sorry-for-his-actions mood holds him back.

Eventually, he can hear footsteps coming this way, and it’s not long before Magnus’ voice is floating in.

“...and remember how I was telling you about someone punched an acephobe guy at Pride, Raphael?”

“Dios. Not that I agree with punching people,” Simon hears a deep voice say, and he lifts his head up, “But I agree with the sentime- wait!”

There’s a guy standing on the hallway in front of the room, and a flash of recognition goes through Simon at the familiar sight of a certain black jacket.

“You!” The guy stabs his forefinger at Simon’s direction. “I know you! You’re the one who punched me!”

Simon vaguely registers the high-pitched _‘what’_ Magnus says. He stands up, walking out of the room to face the man.

“You’ve got some nerve to come here after what you said today!”

“What?” The guy scrunches up his face. “I didn’t say anything, you didn’t give me a chance to talk. You yelled at me, and then punched me.”

“Are you really pretending you didn’t say those awful things about ace people and I didn’t hear you?” Simon fires back, taking a step forward so he’s practically face to face with the man.

“Calm down you two.” Magnus steps in between the two, pushing them away from each other, before turning to face him. “Simon what are you talking about?”

“He’s the one who was saying those stuff at Pride!” Simon points at the guy.

“I wasn’t saying any such things.” 

“Are you serious right now? You really think-”

“I think there’s been a mistake.” Magnus sighs.

“There’s no mistake. Trust me.” Simon glares. “He was insulting the ace kids at the merch stall.”

“Raphael’s aro-ace, Simon.” Magnus deadpans.

“Yeah well he was saying- wait what?” Simon’s brain halts to a stop.

“Idiota.” Raphael rolls his eyes dramatically, and a part of Simon’s brain sighs at the idea of yet another eye-rolling queer in the group.

_Which brings the next question._

“You’re what?” Simon feels like his brain might short-circuit.

“He’s aro-ace.” Magnus explains. “His sexuality is, to quote, ‘ _not interested_ ’.”

“Wait.” Simon takes a step back. “You’re aro-ace. But I heard those things-”

“The group behind me.” Raphael nods a little. “I was very close to yelling at them myself actually. But then you punched me.”

“I punched you.” Simon repeats dumbly.

“Yes, you punched me. Unless you a twin brother who also has a swollen hand after Pride today, which, knowing Magnus’ choice in friends, wouldn’t be a surprise.” Magnus makes a slight affronted noise in the back of his throat, but Simon doesn’t quite hear it, his mind going a million miles per hour.

He punched someone aro-ace to defend all aro-aces.

___________________________

“You punched someone aro-ace to defend all aro-aces.”

Jace repeats it again, the fourth time in the past hour, to be exact, before shaking with laughter again.

_Rude._

“Yes Jace. The irony isn’t lost on me.” Simon scowls, crossing his arms.

They’re all gathered in the drawing room, most of them coupled up, except for Helen and Aline, who left to check up on Julian and Emma on their way home, and Will, Jem and Tessa, who left a little while after Raphael arrived, saying something about having to visit Will’s parents for their celebratory yearly Pride dinner, but not before Will toppled off with laughter hearing the truth about the incident.

Frankly, Herondales are jerks if you ask Simon.

But again, he shouldn’t blame only Will and Jace. Clary has actually taken a picture of his hand and sent it to everyone, and marked the calendar to remind him about it next year. Izzy and Aline have made sure to ask him to come to the next time either of them attempt to cook, as his punishment for ‘being an idiot’, to say the least. Helen, Jem and Tessa have been the kindest ones, Jem asking him to talk it out with Raphael, Tessa reminding him to check in with a doctor, and Helen shaking her head with a smile and saying sometimes Simon reminds her of her brothers.

And then there have been Alec and Lydia, who have decided to kill him with glares alone. Actually now that he thinks about it, some harsh and/or mocking words would have been better than this. Alec has, so far, only given him one single eye-roll, and then fixed him with such a deadly glare that makes Simon want to stake himself and jump into a grave, _Tom and Jerry_ style. Lydia has, in true Lydia fashion, glared at him once and then proceeded not to talk to him at all. For a friend like Lydia, who always fusses over the smallest details, always talking about one thing or the other, it’s a very specific type of punishment, and today, Simon honestly feels like he deserves this.

Of course the least he can say about Magnus, the better. Magnus has gone through anger, concern, glaring, frustration, panic, glaring (again) and outright claiming to call him idiot for the rest of his life in just a few minutes. For a moment there, Simon doesn’t envy Alec if that’s what it felt like being near Magnus on a daily basis.

Which brings him back to the only one in the group who hasn’t shown any emotions at all. 

Aside from his initial outburst, Raphael has been quiet, mostly reading a book he grabbed from Izzy’s extensive collection. He has looked up once in a while, only to comment on some of Magnus’ wild stories. He talks about Magnus drunkenly courting a carpet, and Magnus looks outraged, while Alec looks mostly amused, and defends him nonetheless. 

___________________________

It has been a long standing tradition in their little group, to go around and tell one thing they’re proud of this year, and one thing they feel sorry for. It started when Clary came out, and her asshole brother tried to bully her into being straight. Jocelyn sent her away to Simon’s house to live ‘till it all blew over’, in her words, and it ended up with her divorcing Clary’s father and moving to Brooklyn. 

Then came Izzy, who started dating Clary, and then the whole onslaught of Lightwoods and Blackthorn-Penhallows and Herongraystairs, as Emma calls them. Lydia came after that, and now there’s a giant stuffed mango everyone passes around, and tells stuff they’d tell no-one else. 

“I’ll go first.” Clary picks up the mango. “I’m happy that I got a job, thank you everyone for supporting me through my BAoA days.” Everyone cheers for her. “And I’m sorry my Mom’s not here to see it.”

Clary’s voice gets wetter, and Izzy wraps her in a half-hug for a while, before taking the mango from her hands. “I’m sorry that our parents got divorced.” Izzy gestures at Alec, who gives everyone a solemn nod. “And I’m happy that my mom decided to reconnect with us.”

“I’ll go next.” Alec picks the mango up after the girls. “I’m sorry that I yelled at that poor woman at the bookstore. She didn’t deserve it. I was just angry at Dad and took it out on her.” Magnus gives a small smile at him. “And one thing I guess I’m proud of is that I decided to open up my new bookstore.”

“I’m sorry my foster sister, Shinyun, got arrested for trying to kill someone.” Magnus says, before his face lights up. “And I’m proud of passing for my bar exam.”

There’s a loud noise of _yay_ s and _congratulations_ combined, and Magnus gives them an uncharacteristically shy smile, before he throws the mango at Jace.

“Okay, I’m happy to announce that my buddy Jordan is gonna be okay, his cancer’s in remission.” Jace raises his beer as everyone cheers. “And I guess I’m sorry that I didn’t get the promotion I wanted.” 

Lydia pats his shoulder, before taking the mango from him. “I’m happy that my idea got accepted at the firm and they’re giving me a promotion, and a bad thing I guess is that I have to travel a lot more and I won’t get to see you guys more.”

“Oh Lyds!” Izzy gets up from her seat next to Clary to hug Lydia. “I’ll miss you so much.” Lydia hugs her right back, before passing the mango to Simon.

“Uh- okay- so- uh- I’m happy that my sister got married!” Simon smiles, remembering Becky and Maia’s wedding. “And I’m sorry I punched you.” Raphael gives him a curt nod, and Simon holds out the mango to him. “Your turn.”

“No.” Raphael shakes his head. “I’m not talking about my _feelings_.”

“Come on Raphael, you have to!” Izzy yells. “House rules.”

“Ugh fine, but for the record, I’m against talking about feelings.” Raphael snickers. Alec mumbles out a vague ‘ _agreed_ ’.

“I’m happy that my little sister got into NYU.” Raphael’s voice is soft, and Magnus gives a hurray.

“Good for Rosa!”

“Yes.” Raphael gives everyone a tight-lipped smile. “And I’m sorry that Ragnor moved back to London.”

“Oh yes, of course,” Magnus snickers. “How can I forget that my biggest two critics got separated this year? You two must be devastated that you don’t get to criticize my fabulous self every day.”

“No.” Raphael’s eyes shine. “We Skype about you now.”

“That little bastard!” Magnus yells, outraged. “He told me he doesn’t know how to use Skype!”

Magnus brings out his phone to yell at Ragnor, and Alec gets busy calming him down. Izzy and Clary flock around Lydia, already discussing plans to for their next friend dates, while Jace calls his cousin to see if they got home okay. Simon notes Raphael is nowhere to be seen, before a flick of black leather catches his eyes to the yard. Simon steps out.

“Hey.” Raphael nods but doesn’t turn around.

_Well, Simon will take what he can get._

“So, about today,” He swallows. “I’m sorry.” There’s no answer, so Simon continues anyway. “I shouldn’t have punched you. Or anyone. I was upset and I took it out on you. Not that I’ll ever shut up if I do catch anyone saying stuff like that- but- I shouldn’t have taken things in my hand. And for that, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Raphael says, “Don’t go around punching people. And I strongly advice you see a doctor about that fist.”

“Will do.” Simon gives him a half salute, and Raphael looks at him half-annoyedly. 

“And not that I condone what you did, I mean seriously, don’t punch people, but I’m glad you tried to defend us.” 

Simon’s face breaks out into a smile. “Got it. How about we start fresh? Hello, I’m Simon. Lewis. Simon Lewis. Two names, I know it gets confusing.”

“Dios.” Raphael rolls his eyes. “You’re like a Samoyed.”

“The cutest dog in the world? Yup, that’s me, my friend.” Simon bumps their shoulders together excitedly. 

Raphael holds up a finger. “Nope. I don’t do friends.”

“What about Magnus and Ragnor?” Simon scrunches his eyebrows in confusion.

“Those don’t count.”

“Fine. Begrudging acquaintances then.” 

“Would saying yes get me out of this conversation?” Raphael sighs. “Fine. Raphael Santiago, your begrudging whatever.”

“Yes we’re friends now. No take-backs.” Simon excitedly hugs the man, who snickers.

“I’m already regretting everything. I don’t do hugs.” Raphael’s face is pinched.

“Yes you do!” Magnus walks out, his eyes shining with mischief. “You’re an absolute snuggle-bear Raphael, what are you talking about?”

“Magnus-” Raphael widens his eyes, and Simon can hear Magnus whispering.

“Four whole months of only voice calls. You both lied to me about skyping.”

“Dios mio.”

Simon laughs as Magnus and Raphael fall comfortably into friendly bickering, and soon Jace and Alec join them, the brothers fighting over whether ducks are scarier than umbrellas, while Clary takes their yearly Pride pictures for her scrapbook, and Izzy loudly comments on her brothers being idiots, and Lydia topples over with laughter, everyone already tipsy from the couple of six-packs they had.

Simon may not have a girlfriend or a boyfriend this year, but at least he’s got these ridiculous idiots. And if he has nothing at least he can snicker at everyone else with Raphael Santiago. Simon has a feeling that underneath all those scowls and eyerolls, the man has a golden heart, and he’ll make sure Raphael’s around more. Especially now that he has a punch to make up for.

This is Simon’s family. He has found it all on his own. It’s weird, and frankly, full of dumbasses.

But good.

Yeah. Still good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments, or find me on tumblr @christophers-lightwood 💙


End file.
